


Paper Letters

by depornable



Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M, Military!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depornable/pseuds/depornable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled back a little, casting his eyes downward to Mini, locking his gaze before smiling, drinking in his light brown hair and doey eyes, before locking onto his supple lips, and he didn’t think as he leaned down, capturing them in a slow and blissful kiss, and god had he missed doing that. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Mini’s, reaching his thumb to wipe away the tears still stained on his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Letters

He had been gone for over a full year now; a full year of Tyler gone, whisked away into the military, and it was slowly killing Mini day by day. He hadn’t realized until now just how much he had grown accustomed to Tyler being with him all of the time, and having to deal with absence of his voice, his touch, his love, everything, was proving to be painstakingly hard for him.

Mini couldn’t count the number of sleepless nights he had had, laying in bed, plagued by his clutching thoughts of Tyler, wondering if he was okay, if he was injured, or was he unloading bullets into other people just to protect himself, yet most importantly, did he miss Mini as bad as he missed him?

The first few nights during the months of Tyler’s absence, Mini had laid awake at night, always on Tyler’s side of the bed as he breathed in everything that was him, the scent of a forest scent still ingrained into the sheets and it would resurface his feelings hitting him more forceful and harder each night, and he would get choked up, a dark, wallowing hole swirling in his heart as he could only think about the bitter memories of him and Tyler.

He cried at times when the more darker, realer, thoughts grasped at him, and he would wonder if Tyler was dead somewhere, bleeding out slowly, death beckoning to him as he had to lay there and think about everything he would have to leave behind. Minin would awake to soaked pillows and a dry, croaky throat with concerning red eyes in the morning.

Things didn’t start getting better, more easier and manageable to deal with Tyler’s absence until he got a letter from him one day, stating how much he missed Mini and that he thought of him everyday, and the fervid feelings that plagued him at night only made it worse. He wrote word of promises, telling him to don’t worry about him, that he would be home soon and how much he loved him.

It was those letters that Mini had begun looking forward to. Pieces of paper folded up neatly in the mail was the one thing that had kept his heart pulsing sweetly and the worries buried somewhere deep and forgettable. He made it a thing to pin them up on the wall in front of their bed, where they fluttered silently at night as he laid there and re-read each and everyone of them.

He hadn’t know when things had started to become more bearable, but his mood soared to greater heights, and his nights of crying slowly decreased, become only a one time thing in a week. His voice didn’t sound as dead when playing with the guys, and it was easier to breathe, to live, and he was able to fill the hole painted in his heart with Tyler’s letters.

He had confessed that to his friends that he wished that Tyler could visit, because as much as his letters filled him with blissfulness, there was still a present aching void in his chest that he felt every night, something that only Tyler himself could fill.

And he would wish at night, wishing to feel Tyler’s arms around, to feel his lips moving fervently against his in bursts of passion, to hear the words he murmured in his ear every night.

The guys had kept it among themselves when Tyler had showed up on Lui’s doorstep one day, saying that he had the chance to come back home, to see Mini, and he ordered them to keep their mouths shut. He wanted to this to be a surprise.

So they had all got on skype, Lui and Nogla asking Mini if he wanted to hang out or something, that they would come and get Mini and just drive and go somewhere for the day, get some much needed fresh air.

Mini hesitated, biting at his lip because he wanted to, he needed to get out and enjoy time with his friend instead of bathing his worries, but he didn’t want to be reminded of Tyler everywhere he went, to feel that hallowing feeling in his chest so he refused at first, stating that he rather stay home, but the guys convinced him, shouting encouraging words and telling him Tyler would be pissed if he knew he was back here not enjoying his life because of him.

And he knew they were right, which is why he was waiting on the sidewalk, checking his phone every couple of minutes, until he saw Lui’s car speeding up to his house, with Daithi and Arlan in the back seat.

“Get your ass in here Mini!” Lui said in his squeaker voice, and they all laughed, Mini cracking a smile as he squeezed into the back with his friends, greeting Nogla and Arlan with warm smiles and laughs.

“So, where exactly are we going?” Mini questioned, watching the landscape and houses and trees flash by one by one.

“Somewhere, thats where we’re going.” Lui retorted, laughing as a few moments later, he pulled up to an open park that was sadly empty, most likely because of it going into the nighttime. They all got out of the car, Mini slightly confused as to why they insisted on bringing him to an empty park as a means to hang out, but he didn’t question them, following behind them as they walked.

Mini admired the way the sunlight glowed on the surroundings as it begun to set as they approached the entrance. He furrowed his eyebrows when Daithi looked back at him, a wide grin on his face before turning around and giggling something to Lui and Arlan.

They rounded the corner towards the entrance, and Mini’s heart dropped to his knees, his breath catching in his throat, and he felt every wave of emotion crash into him violently as he saw Tyler, standing there, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hey Minster.” He said hoarsely, getting choked up at the sight of Mini, and those two words set Mini off, and he ran, throwing himself into Tyler’s chest as he hugged him tightly. It felt surreal, like he was dreaming, because Tyler was here, he was locked in Tyler’s comforting embrace, something he had been longing for during his absence.

The tears rushed out, as Mini hugged him tighter, his voice quavering as he muttered how much he missed Tyler, how painful it was to live without him, and Tyler could only nod, refusing to let his tears spill as he felt the crushing reality of how much he really missed Mini.

He pulled back a little, casting his eyes downward to Mini, locking his gaze before smiling, drinking in his light brown hair and doey eyes, before locking onto his supple lips, and he didn’t think as he leaned down, capturing them in a slow and blissful kiss, and god had he missed doing that. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Mini’s, reaching his thumb to wipe away the tears still stained on his cheeks.

Mini’s heart swelled as Tyler whispered how much he loved him, how much he mattered to him, before wrapping his arms around him again and bringing him into another hug.

They stood there, rocking back and forth, their love soaring as high as the night sky, and in that moment, everything was better then paper letters, because they had each other in their arms.


End file.
